Darkened Moon: Missing Dad Meeting Jacob Black Mom
by jacobxslenena
Summary: Second chapter edited


"What's wrong?" Angela said looking at me I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"It's nothing really my dad was supposed to be back last week but we haven't heard from him, so I'm just a bit worried that's all." I smiled weakly.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything's fine." She smiled gently patting my arm.

"Yeah, sometimes I don't hear from my mom, because she loses her cell phone all the time." Bella smiled in a kind reassuring way.

"Thanks, he does do that, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed." I chuckled softly.

"What about your mom, she's with you?" Lauren said quickly changing the subject.

"That's my step mother, and she's worried too, she's going to California, to talk to his boss, and see what the problem is." I retorted, I could feel myself getting angry.

"Oh, well where's your birth mom you still have her, or did she run out on you or something?" she said her voice rising.

"My mother's dead." I said through gritted teeth, as I quickly got up from the table.

"If you know what's good for you, I'd advise you to stay away from me." I snapped before walking out of the cafeteria. I could hear the quiet murmurs coming from behind me as the cafeteria door swung closed behind me. I walked to my locker grabbing my things, and making my way to the parking lot.

"Hey." Edward called behind me.

"Edward, I didn't hear you." I said glancing at him.

"I was calling your name I guess you didn't hear me." He shrugged.

"Skipping school?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah, you leave all the time." I argued.

"I wasn't telling you not to leave but, I know Lauren can be unbearable at times but that's just how she is, she only said that because she's jealous." Edward explained.

"I don't care, I don't even _like_ Tyler he's weird he's always staring at me." I shuddered.

He stopped once we got to my dad's car.

"Be careful." He murmured, before heading back to the school.

I drove back home hoping my father was there, the thought of Lauren made my blood boil. That night Bella invited me to go to La Push with her to meet her friend Jacob Black; we drove in my dad's car, since Charlie Bella's father deemed it would be the safer vehicle. Once we got to La Push we made our way to this garage. Where Jacob worked on his motorcycle, I followed Bella into the garage.

"Hey, Mr. Steroids." Bella called. Jacob stood up, he was a very attractive guy he had russet skin, black hair and dark eyes, he was a lanky 6'2, with a long black ponytail. He was there with two other guys.

"Jake, this Adriana Cross." Bella introduced.

"Andy." I stated extending my hand.

"Hello Andy." One of the other guys interrupted, pushing Jacob's hand out of the way.

"Excuse them please; this is Quil Ateara my cousin, and Embry Call." Jacob introduced.

They all had the same russet skin color, though Quil was a bit shorter than the three, and he had short black hair that was a little spiked. Embry was a little taller than Jacob, but with shoulder length black hair.

"I'm single." Quil announced happily.

"That's nice, but I'm positive I'm older than all of you." I stated.

"How old is that?" Embry asked

"18." I stated.

They gawked, at me for a moment before continuing their flirting process. I visited Jacob a few more times with Bella, and then a couple of times we hung on our own. But my main concern was my father I still hadn't heard from him and I was starting to get worried.

November

December

January

February

March: I slowly trudged my way home, I hadn't had much of a social life recently, I hadn't heard from Bella or anyone else from school as a matter of fact. As I stared at my ceiling in my bedroom, it was after midnight, my step-mother was gone again searching for my father. My whole world had changed, I felt like the most important piece was missing and there was nothing I could do to get it back. As I lied there I started to think about my mother, she was from these parts perhaps I could find some information about her. I got up and got her picture off of my dresser, and took the picture of my mother out of the frame, and flipped it over to the back side, "Adriana, and Selena Cross" was scribbled on the back in neat cursive.

"Selena Cross." I mumbled to myself, I spent half the night researching All the Selena Crosses from this area. The only match I could find was from La Push which is where Jacob was from. Tomorrow I made it my goal to talk to him or his father. Hopefully they had some information on her. The next morning I woke up bright and early and headed to La Push. I remembered Jacob stayed in a red looking house. I made my way to the door and gently knocked on it. A heavyset, man who was wrinkled in the face and russet skin, and having black hair and black eyes was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Can I help you?" he said eyeing me.

"Yeah I was wondering do you or did you know a woman by the name of Selena Cross she was from this area the uh, Quileute tribe." I finished.

I held up a picture of my mother holding me, and a year book picture that I found as well.

"Do you know her?" I said finally.

He looked at the picture for a long moment before he finally spoke.

"Yes, she was from this tribe but she abandoned her duties and left to be "free". He stated harshly.

"She was my mother; I don't think she would've just abandoned her home." I said sucking in a deep breath.

"Dad what's going on?" a voice called from the back which I instantly recognized as Jacob's it was still sweet and soothing.

"Andy, what're you doing here?" he asked

"I was just asking your father if he knew my mother." I said softly.

"Your mother was from this tribe?" he asked.

"Yes, I was hoping your father could tell me about her?" I said hoping Jacob could convince his father to help me.

"Why won't your mother tell you about her own tribe?" He said looking at his father and then me.

"She's dead." My voice was barely a whisper I could feel a pang of hurt in the back of my throat.

It was quiet for a long moment before Jacob's father finally broke the silence.

"What's your name again?" He asked this time his voice was softer, almost gentler.

"Adriana Marie Cross." I answered.

"I'm Billy Black, and I knew your mother." He said finally, as if reminiscing something about her.

"When did she pass away if you don't mind me asking? He said looking at me.

"Shortly after I was born, my father doesn't talk much about her, too painful we still keep pictures of her around the house; my step-mother even celebrates her birthday with us." I said thoughtfully.

Billy just nodded in response; I sat in their small living room on a small sofa, as Jacob took a seat on my right side as his father began to tell me about my mother." I was so into him telling me about my mother that I hadn't heard my phone going off. Until Jacob finally said something, I excused myself and took my call outside with Jacob close behind me.

"Hello?" I answered softly.

"Andy, its Julie." Her voice was uneven, like she was crying.

"Julie?" my voice croaked as I called her name, it took a moment before she finally answered, my heart was racing I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder, as I glanced up at him. I hadn't even realized I was crying until Jacob wiped a tear off my cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice was filled with concern

"I-I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"They found him, he's-we're at the hospital Dr. Carlisle is treating him." Julie finally said.

"They did, I'm on way!"I shouted into the phone before hanging up. I must've screamed or something because Jake's friends came running to the porch with confused looks on their faces.

"They found him he's alive my dad." I yelled pulling Jacob into a tight hug, I was so happy there weren't enough words to describe my happiness. I grabbed Jacob and planted a kiss on his lips before running off to my car. I sped halfway to the hospital. I parked before running inside; I couldn't even remember if I had my keys in my pocket or left them in the car. The receptionist must've known who I was because she just pointed in the direction of the room my father was in. I ran into the room throwing my arms around his neck. He held me tightly.

"I'm fine, but you're crushing me." I could tell he was smiling.

"You are so grounded." I stated and instantly began lecturing him; he only smiled and pulled me into another hug.

"I'm fine, besides you know me. I'm a tough old dog." He chuckled.


End file.
